The Doll
by IsabellesGrace
Summary: The cruel and heartless women that tortured me my entire life will now pay for their horrible deeds. Revenge is sweetest with death. Rated M for gore, sexual themes, and just general evil. Mature readers.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own the Twilight characters, I am merely projecting my own imagination through them.**

The doll. The ones that had cruelly destroyed me as a young being. Ripped my heart from my chest and poured blood out my eyes. The ones who had disgraced my name forever and sent me into a mad rampage for evermore. My _dear _sisters. The ones who abused me for so long inside my own home. Taunted me, hurt me, even _**raped me**_. How can things get worse than that? My father and mother didn't give a damn about me. They only cared for their precious daughters. The ones that shone a light on the world and were perfect in every way. Of course I tried to please my parents, but they seemed to just push me away. My sisters thought that I was the scum of the Earth. That I didn't deserve to belong at all. They were heartless, cruel, horrible. Every one of them. They turned me into what I am today, and they only have themselves to blame for what is about to happen to them.

I'm going to kill their daughters. I'm going to kill any woman close to them. They all will perish. Every one of them. And I will make sure they find their deceased loved one's body. This will put them in much more pain then just killing them myself. I hope they get what they deserve. I hope they all die. Because I will be able to free my mind and live on. Happy that my _dear _sisters would pay for what they did to me all those years ago.

**Should I continue the story? Reviews would be helpful.**

**You can guess who this is. You might be right, you might be wrong. Guess away, my friends.**

_**IsabellesGrace**_


	2. 1: Memories

**Memories**

Going into hiding is an odd thing. First of all, because I've never really had a reason to hide since I left my dreadful 'sisters'. Step sisters really. My mother had married a man with 6 fucking daughters. Second, I'm doing a 'pre-hiding' thing. I want to make sure that no one can track me to my crimes. For if just one person sees my face out during the day before my massacre, then I could be turned in and my sisters would win the war. Of course, I can't let that happen. So I decided to go into hiding long before I actually decided to kill someone. I wasn't much worried about feeling remorse for the child whose never met me. Never seen me, doesn't know who I am...doesn't know who their 'mother' is. A monster. A horrible she-beast. A torturer, an abuse, a rapist...but before I can kill, I must study. I will study my subjects before sending them to the lower levels of hell. I want to be sure that my darling sisters find their beloved's body. Dead, cold, unmoving....a beautiful mess fit for such a gory occasion. I chuckled aloud. Frightening myself a bit at the echo of the sound in the empty house. I looked around. My parents house. Empty now, seeing as my parents have moved into another house. This was my childhood house. The house that I despised the most...

**************

_The four year old boy walked up to his new sisters. He was excited to have new siblings, considering that he had been an only child most of his young life. He wanted someone to play games with when mommy was working, or when daddy was away. His mother called him from the living room. He scurried quickly down the stairs to greet his new siblings. The girl smiled politely at him. _

"_Honey, these are your brand new sisters! Aren't they lovely?" His mother told him. He walked a little closer to his sisters. _

"_Hi, I'm Edward. I'm your new brother." He offered a wave to them. They just continued smiling. Even at Edward's young age, he knew something was fishy in the way that these girls were smiling at him. _

"_Can we see your room?" A blond piqued. He nodded eagerly and led them up the staircase. After he had pushed open the door, the girls looked at one another. They quickly shut the door and locked it. _

"_Tie him up." The black haired one commanded the others. Two of them grabbed young Edward and secured his limbs to the bed. He looked up at them, frightened. He sucked in a big breath, ready to scream._

"_GAG HIM!" The black haired one commanded again. They gagged him just before he could start screaming. Tears streamed down Edward's face. Edward's vision became blurry, and he could no longer tell what was really going on. He knew that they were touching him in places his mommy told him people shouldn't touch. They played with it, toyed with it. They stuck their fingers in too many places as he tried to scream to make them set him free. Edward blacked out._

**************

That's really all that I can remember from the first time my sister had assaulted me. And the _**nerve **_of them to come into my home and assault me the first fucking time that they met me! They shove their goddamn fingers up my ass for Christ sake! I couldn't scream...I couldn't get my parents to come and save me...they were too busy talking...I didn't even bother trying to tell them. My sisters threatened to stick my dick in a vacuum cleaner if I ever told. God my sisters are fucked up. All they did was fuck me up too.

I'd fallen asleep after reliving that memory...it was horrible. My sisters were psychopaths, messed up in the head to even try to torture a small boy. What the hell goes through their minds? I try to think of what would posses them to torture a small child...their like Catholic priests! Or pedophiles in a giant black van! They are no better than these people. And they deserve the same kind of fate that these people do. Death. It's always been the only way to get rid of the scum that invades the Earth. Although, I don't really have much room to talk. I'm plotting about five people's deaths. No, I don't know who exactly I'm going to kill yet...not all of my sisters have daughters. Alice doesn't. Rosalie does. Tanya does. Irina doesn't. Kate does. Jane doesn't. I've watched Alice for a little while. I've seen these brunette that she frequently is around. They seem pretty close, but I can't be too sure. I have to make sure that this kill really hits them hard. So that they might regret what they did to me. Rosalie's daughter is usually protected by her giant husband, Emmett McCarty. I have to be careful to kill her daughter when he is away...he frequently is away for business trips...that might work. I'd make a tiny noise after the kill and she'd come waltzing in trying to find out what had caused the noise...and find her child dead. Ah, I could laugh. She'd scream. She'd cry. She'd sob. She might even contemplate suicide. I'd have to get front row seats for that. Oooh, she might cut herself too. That's always been a way to relieve pain...she might start drugs, or even drinking. Maybe she'd get killed by a drunk driver...

I don't know much about Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Jane. They'd never really threatened me with anything like Alice and Rose. I'd worry about them last. Of course, Alice was first. She was the first one that had initiated the entire act that Thursday afternoon. Telling Tanya and Jane to tie me up. Rosalie fiddling around with parts of me...makes me want to vomit. No doubt about it. Alice was first. I'd have to look into that brunette that she hangs around. She just might be important.

**Hope you like it. First time attempting to write a child's rape...hope it's good enough. I know that Edward is a bit scatterbrained. He sort of gets off track when he starts one thought. Just try to keep up. That's how I want my Edward to be portrayed. **

**Brunette who?**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	3. 2: Knowing

**Knowing**

I gathered up everything that I would need to start watching Alice's friend. Since she didn't have a daughter, I suspected that this girl would be a close person to her. After killing her, it would destroy Alice. She would be mangled up inside just as I have been these past fifteen years. Her soul will be tortured and broken so she becomes a shell of the person everyone knew her as. Which would be an improvement considering the horrible deeds she preformed on me.

I had a disguise ready. Something that would make me seem different so that no one would recognize me. I had a small ear piece that is used to pick up voices from distances. In case I needed to move away so that I wouldn't be suspected. The last thing I need is the police finding me. Everything that I needed was packed away in a shoulder bag. Looks like nothing is wrong. For all they know, I'm just a college student on my lunch break. I also brought a book to look like I'm preoccupied. Just in case.

**********

I didn't exactly know where to start. So I started down the road. Just wandering around a bit to see if I could find her. And of course I found her. Just sitting inside a small coffee shop reading her book. I opened the door and heard the distinct sound of a bell. Her eyes darted up to mine; her thoughts concealed behind them. She offered me a small smile and I gave her one back. No need to be impolite to my victim. All in good manners. She was a fairly attractive girl. Brown hair, brown eyes. Not unlike others that I had seen in the past. I took a seat and started to watch. Just watching. Noticing how she acts, or what she does. She just continued to read her book. Brushing her long hair from her face so that she could study the pages more clearly. Seeing as I am a curious person, I longed to know what she was reading. My eyes glanced over at the spine of the book and saw no title. Well, it looked like there had once been a cover, revealing the name of said book, but it appeared that it had long worn away. My curiosity for her spiked. I longed to know what she was reading. No, I _needed _to know what she was focusing on. I suddenly realized what I was doing. _NO_, I scolded myself, _why do you care so much?! It's just a damn book, Edward. You don't care. _I was certainly curious as to why I was so interested in what she was reading. Was it because this book might give me passage to her mind? Was it because there was something special about this book that might be important? What was it about this girl and her book that had me wanting to know more? This is not what I had planned for stalking this girl. She doesn't, shouldn't, mean anything to me. She is just a victim and I am the killer. No relationship between us could ever exist. So why do I want to know her so bad?

I looked into her eyes. Trying to see her thoughts. Trying to understand the undeniable pull that was forming. She looked into mine. Deep chocolate meets Earthly green. Her eyes held all of her emotions, but her emotions led me nowhere. It did not allow me passage to her mind. The place I longed to explore the most. I broke eye contact quickly after learning this.

I shot back in my chair. What is it?! What, what, what!!! There is something I must know! A piece of information that must be sent to me. Something I don't know that she does. Can she see right through me? Does she know my plans? Will she tell Alice-no...she doesn't know a thing. But she knows _me_. No, I don't mean she knows me personally. But that eye contact, gave her gateway into my very soul. She knows what I'm going to do. She knows the workings of _my _mind. She knows the way I think. She's become a part of me.

The girl glanced over again. A very serious look on her face. She shook her head slowly at me. A disappointed response. She knows. She knows. She knows _me_.

**This one was quite short. Took me a while to figure out how exactly I wanted to word their first encounter. **

**There will possibly be more tonight if I can write it. If not, early tomorrow. **

**Reviews make the writer want to continue. Truly.**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	4. 3: Rosalie

**Rosalie**

Not long after my encounter at the coffee shop, I ran home. I couldn't take the connection between us. The growing need that I had to _know _her like she knows me. Much more than that, I needed to know how she knows me. She really _knows me_.

I made a quick decision to make Alice one of my last victims. I needed too look into her friend a little bit more. The second person on my list would be Rosalie. The bitch witch who was the one that did most of the molesting.

************

_Young Edward was now seven years of age. He had learned to steer clear of his sisters and just endure their wrath each night. He could not fight them all, and he most certainly would not tell his parents. He did not want his 'dick', whatever that was, shoved inside the vacuum cleaner. He'd gotten his hand stuck once and it was painful after his mother had helped him remove it. He walked home from school each day. There wasn't enough room in his father's car for all of them, and he did not want to have to squeeze in between his sisters. When he had arrived home, his sister, Rosalie, was waiting for him. _

"_C'mon." She grabbed his arm and pulled her up to her room. After she had locked the door she turned to him._

"_Get on the bed, you know the drill, Eddie." _

_He cringed. He hated that nickname and she knew it. Nonetheless, he got on the bed as she had commanded him. Rosalie walked over to him._

"_What should I do? So much to play with here...hmm...I just don't know. Maybe I'll start here." She grabbed him again. Where she shouldn't be grabbing. He never liked it when she touched him. He had no choice but to look at the ceiling and stare at the glow in the dark stars that dotted it. He let his tears fall down his cheeks as she touched and did as she pleased. He felt her fingers move inside of him and he cried out in sharp pain. His tears fell quicker as he waited for her to finish. _

_She removed her hands._

"_Next time I'll make **you **touch **me**." Rosalie told him._

_He quickly ran from the room, slamming the door on his way out. _

_He ran to his room. His only place of safety. He ducked under the covers in his room and tried to forget the attack on his body that Rosalie had preformed. What was wrong with him that made them hurt him like this?_

************

I had decided to do some more research on Rosalie to make sure that I could do the kill tonight. No more waiting around for her. Her precious daughter, dead.

A little more searching and I found that Emmett, her husband, is already away on business matters. Rosalie will be staying at home with her daughter which gives me the opening that I need.

And I don't need much time to do these deeds.

I gathered everything that I would need to break into Rosalie's household. Not much was required, for I already scoped out the house and knew that there was a small window near her child's room. Easy access as long as the lock would come undone.

I started down the street, looking for her address. Once I had found the house, I quickly ducked under the front window to inspect what was going on inside the house. I saw Rosalie and her daughter watching television in the living room. Rosalie looked over at her daughter and started talking to her. Her daughter walked towards the stairs.

Yes. She's going to bed.

I ducked around the back of the house where her daughter's window was. I sat under it until the light disappeared from the top. A few minutes later, the light was gone.

I slid up to the window seal and looked inside. There was the child, laying on her bed. Her platinum curls falling around her head.

I decided to wait a couple more minutes to see if she was truly asleep. I waited...and then I slowly pried the window open. I carefully lowered myself into the room. I looked around. I saw many child's toys, pictures on the walls...not unlike what someone would find in a regular children's room.

I set my bag down on the floor and took my knife out from the side pocket and pulled on gloves. I crept over to her bed and looked at her. I raised the knife.

I bent down to her ear and whispered: "Your mother is not the woman you think she is."

Her eyes flew open and I shoved the knife into her skull. Securing her head to the mattress. She tried to scream, but blood poured from out of her mouth and it created a gargling sound. I looked over at her and chuckled darkly. I took out another knife from my bag.

"You can blame your mother," I told her calmly as I took the knife to her chest, the flesh tearing away quickly, "she's not the kind person that she made you think that she is. Do you feel this?"

I stabbed the knife into her body harder. She cried out.

"This is what it felt like every day of my life. It felt like I was dying. Every. Single. Day."

Her eyes closed and I knew that she was dead. I tore the flesh away from her body and discarded it on the floor. I reached inside of her chest and took her heart out. I tucked it away in my jacket pocket.

I went to my bag to retrieve my note.

_Heartless._ It read. That was all. Just to prove a small point. I was done and put my knife back into my bag. I left one in her head for show. I picked up my bag and knocked something over in her room, creating a loud noise. That's when I heard Rosalie.

"Honey? Everything okay?" I heard her footsteps down the hall and quickly climbed out the window.

I heard her scream. I heard her sob. It was wonderful.

I wanted to leave her this gift...her child's heart. I sneaked back inside the house through the front door and placed the heart near the phone, where I knew that she'd call the police and quickly made my exit.

I had made it some way away from the house when I heard her_ scream_. Loud. Loud enough for her neighbors to come running, while I...

Ran away.

**Kind of gory. Not as bad as it could have been I suppose.**

**Leave a review. Even if you hate it. I like to hear from you.**

**_IsabellesGrace  
_**


	5. 4: Bella

**Bella**

I went back to the coffee shop again. Desperately seeking the woman who had captured my interest. She still knew, and no doubt she'd probably know more now that I have accomplished my dirty deed. _But if felt good.._my inner voice told me with a grin. My mouth cocked up into it's own evil grin and I chuckled darkly.

"Certainly," I mumbled to myself, looking over the newspaper in my hand to glance at the window of the shop. And there she was. Her dark hair pulled up into a simple bun with tendrils falling around her heart shaped face. Her brown eyes caught mine and she rushed inside to see me.

"You." She greeted coldly, "Don't think that you will **ever **get away with this kind of thing. I will personally see to it that you will not be able to escape your own fate."

I folded my hands on the table, remaining calm.

"What heinous crime are you accusing me of, exactly?" I smirked.

She narrowed her chocolate eyes at me. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Edward."

I gasped at the sound of my name. Nobody had uttered my name in a very long time.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, anger sinking into my blood.

"Don't think that Alice hasn't let me know about you. I know exactly what is wrong, Edward. You've got to let me help you."

"You?! Help **me**. I don't need _help_. I need all of them dead or suffering. That is the only way for me to be happy." I snarled at the girl. She sighed.

"I'm Bella," She spoke in a softer voice, "I know, Edward. Please let me help. Alice tried helping before but all you did was shy away! How is anyone supposed to help when all you do is push them away?"

I sat silent for a long time. Just glaring at this mystery woman who thought she knew so much. Alice, damn her to the lowest level of hell, had obviously not told her about our childhood.

"Help me help you, Edward." Bella said.

"First, stop saying my fucking name." I spoke venomously, "Second, I don't need anybody's help. Especially not some unimportant girl who thinks that she really knows me. I can tell you right now that you most certainly do **not **know me and you'd better stop trying to act like it."

I slung my paper back up to my face to ignore the girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. She knows nothing. She's got all the facts so very wrong.

"Please, Edward." She touched my shoulder gently and I instinctively flinched back.

"Go away," I growled at her, "You are not welcome anywhere near me. Especially when you are trying to 'help' me."

I focused my attention back on the paper and tried not to look at Bella. She was pissing me off.

Bella went back to her chair and sat down. I could feel her coffee eyes on me and it made me fidget.

"Stop..." I whispered. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and saw her look down and blush.

Certainly so much more to learn from Bella.

************************************

Silly, Bella...thinks that she can help me...but, what was she talking about? Had Alice put her up to this? Did Alice still want to cause me more pain even though we have gotten so far apart? _That was the intention...she still wants to hurt you..._The voice in my head spoke again. He hasn't spoke in a while..._you don't need me..._he answered back. **But I do...how do you think I cope without you? **_You do just fine, Edward. I can only be your guardian for so long..._**Don't lecture me, Carlisle, I don't need any more grief right now. **He was silent for a while before he sighed. _You need to listen to Bella. _**Fuck no! She has no idea what she is talking about! Why can't you just help me if I do really need help? **_Because, Edward. I'm not real. I am merely a defense mechanism for you. A voice inside your head that whispers to you when you need it the most. Now take my advice and listen to Bella. _**I'll try. **I promised him.

************************************

**Pretty good chapter. Well, hello there, Carlisle. There will be more of him. And all of the secrets will be revealed. As for Bella...she is something to be learned in due time.**

**Reviews are nice...they are like Carlisle in your head.**

**_IsabellesGrace_  
**


	6. Important Notice

**Hello, all. **

**I'm just doing this so that you all know that I now have a twitter. **

**www(dot)twitter(dot)com/IsabellesGrace**

**Follow me so I don't feel so alone in the world...**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter. I don't want to just be another Author's Note.**

**Preview:**

"What?" I whispered. She was getting awfully close to me now. She put her finger to my lips.

"Shhh...this is all about fixing you and me. We both know it."

She leaned in further and took her finger from my lips and replaced them with her lips.

It was an odd sensation, because I had never kissed a woman before in my life...


End file.
